


THE SCREAM

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	THE SCREAM

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**THE SCREAM**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


  


 

 **  
“I’m fed up, Starsk.”  
**

 **  
“Yeah…”  
**

 **  
“Fat Rolly. Just busted, already on the loose again.”  
**

 **  
“Yeah. - Hutch?”  
**

 **  
“What?!”  
**

 **  
“Have you ever screamed under a bridge when a train is passing by?”  
**

 **  
“Huh?”  
**

 **  
“I watched that movie, “Cabaret”, and the girl – “  
**

 **  
“You mean Liza Minelli?”  
**

 **  
“Yeah. She screamed, and felt great afterwards.”  
**

 **  
“Drive me home, Buddy. I’m tired.”  
**

 **  
“Okay.”  
**

 **  
“Hey, that isn’t the right way!”  
**

 **  
“Get out of the car, Blondie.”  
**

 **  
“Why? I’m pissed off, and tired and…”  
**

 **  
“C’mon. The late train should be here in a minute.”  
**

 **  
“Starsky, that’s ridiculous!”  
**

 **  
“You hear the train? Get ready. Let’s scream together!”  
**

 **  
“ARGHHHHHHH!”  
**

 ****

****

****

****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
